


My Everlasting Love

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage equality is legal in all 50 states of the US. Louis wonders how the heck that has anything to do with them when it’s been legalized in the UK for way longer, but Zayn seems to think it very much does have something to do with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Everlasting Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [handcversbruise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcversbruise/gifts).



> I don’t know One Direction. Just another fic I wrote for fun/as a way to celebrate marriage equality being legalized in all 50 states. :)

Louis is so worn out. He’s ready to just collapse on his bed and never wake up. Why did he let Niall talk him into another three rounds? He feels like death, and knows it’s only going to be worse in the morning. He drags himself to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, thinking maybe he should get two just to be safe…

Suddenly, his phone rings. He grumbles. What could whoever it is want at this hour? As soon as he looks at the caller ID though, suddenly his mind sobers up a bit and he starts smiling.

“Hey Zayn,” he says, taking a seat at the nearest table. “What’s up?”

“Babe…” Zayn starts, giggling. “You sound absolutely gone.”

“That obvious huh?” Louis sighs. “Never let Niall talk you into another three rounds. I’m surprised I haven’t passed out yet to be honest.” He coughs. “But anyway, is there another reason you called?”

“Oh yeah,” Zayn replies, excitement suddenly filling his voice. “Did you hear the news? The States have all legalized marriage equality!”

Louis laughs. “Oh yeah. Niall was going on about Obama’s speech at the club.” He shakes his head fondly. “Took them long enough to be honest.”

“I know right?” Zayn responds, and his voice is so happy you’d think he won the lottery or something. “Tomorrow we should do something to celebrate!”

“Zayn,” Louis chuckles. “We live in the UK, not the US. Marriage equality has _been_ legal here. Why should we celebrate?”

Zayn huffs. “Because it’s exciting! Come on Lou. I miss you. Let’s do something tomorrow, yeah?”

Well, how can Louis say no to that? “Fine, fine. Your place tomorrow at 12?”

“See you there,” Zayn agrees, and Louis thinks he hears him squealing after the two of them say their ‘goodbye’s and ‘I love you’s.

***

Louis wakes up feeling even worse than death. Apparently, after Zayn called, he had forgotten all about drinking his water and immediately went to bed. He turns to look at what time it is. 11:30.

He groans loudly, getting up to eat something and swallow some pain killers. He decides to take the bus and then walk the rest of the way to Zayn’s house, feeling way too tired and messed up to drive anywhere.

When he gets there and knocks on the door, Zayn immediately says “you look like s***.”

“Thanks,” Louis tries, walking inside and making himself at home on Zayn’s couch. “I tried to remember to drink water last night, but your dumb call made me forget who I was.” Louis hopes Zayn realizes he means that as a comment of endearment, not an insult. Zayn’s just so amazing it makes Louis forget who he is almost every day to be honest.

Zayn just snickers. “Sorry I’m so wonderful,” he replies, winking. “I hope you’re awake enough now though, because I have something to ask you.”

“I thought we were celebrating, not taking a test,” Louis teases, eyes half closed. “I didn’t study.”

Zayn walks over to the couch and lightly pushes Louis’ arm. “This isn’t a test,” he assures, chuckling. “But I do need you to pay attention.” Louis thinks about teasing more, but Zayn’s voice is so determined, so he sits up straighter and opens his eyes all the way again.

Zayn clears his throat. “So… uh… You and I have been dating a while, and I know it hasn’t always been easy, but we’ve made it work. I know we’ll continue to make it work.” He wipes his eyes, and Louis isn’t really sure where this is going, but he nods anyway.

“The umm…” Zayn clears his throat. “The announcement about the States legalizing marriage equality had me thinking, and uh…” Oh gosh, Zayn is getting down on one knee. Is what Louis thinks is happening… happening? He tries not to think about it too hard.

But then, then Zayn’s holding out a ring and looking at Louis with those big brown eyes, and Louis thinks he’s going to faint. “Louis, will you marry me?”

Suddenly, all Louis’ hangover pains seem to diminish. He starts to sob, and tries really hard to keep his cool, but darn it, Zayn just proposed to him. All cool has gone out the door.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Louis says all at once, falling into Zayn’s arms and kissing him hard. He really can’t believe it. Zayn just asked him to marry him, and he just said yes. The two of them are going to get married. He couldn’t be happier.


End file.
